


Migraines and Stress

by malimbaKalimba



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Buddy love, Concerned Supes, Implied alchoholism, Other, Sassy Batman, Stress, Watchtower - Freeform, Worried Barry, migraines, not romantic - Freeform, referenced abuse, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malimbaKalimba/pseuds/malimbaKalimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally gets a horrible migraine that leads him to tears. Robin and Barry worry as Wally lays in a hospital bed in the watchtower, clutching his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Migraines and Stress

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot I wrote back in November. Posting it on here because I love this site c:  
> Original on my fanfiction account- WallyPop

Migraines

It had been two hours. Two hours of excrutiating pain for the poor 16 year old speedster. His Uncle had tried to help him, but Wally wouldn't stop clutching his head in agony to allow him to ask the younger speedster what was wrong. Wally felt like a truck had run over his skull 42 times and then someone had slammed his head against the sidewalk another 55 times. It hurt.

Two hours ago, it had only been an ache behind his eyes as he ran home from the Mountain. He had stopped before his front door, a frown on his face. He didn't want to go inside. He knew his father was going to be in the living room passed out. He hated seeing him like that.

Wally also knew that by some chance, if he walked in and his father was still up, he would be in huge trouble. His father never liked the idea of Wally risking his life everyday. Four months ago, Wally had told his parents he had quit the team, because things at home were starting to affect his abilities at training.

Wally ran a hand through his ginger hair, sighing heavily as he walked up the porch steps slowly. He then opened the front door slowly, making sure it didn't squeak as he entered the relatively quiet house. He could hear the TV blaring out in the living room down the hall, and as he kicked his shoes off his mother's head poked out of the kitchen.

She smiled and placed her index finger on her lips, signaling to be quiet. Wally let a small smile stretch onto his face as he mouthed "I'm gonna spend the night at Barry's, kay?"

His mother nodded her head slowly, and blowed him a kiss before dissapearing back into the kitchen. Wally rubbed at his eyes now, the pain a growing nuisance. He slowly dragged his feet up the stairs of his house and into his room so he could grab a bag for the night. Wally then quickly gathered a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow and shoved them into his bag.

Wally once again ran his hand through his hair as he swung his bag over his shoulder and waked back down the stairs, poking his head into the living room before he went. His father was in his chair, beer in hand as he dozed off. Wally scowled at the can in his father's big hands, but quietly walked over and placed a quilt over his father's sleeping form.

Wally then walked back out into the hall and slipped his shoes on. He opened his front door, took a deep breath in, and ran.

Wally made it to Barry's house in about a minute or two, the pain in his head slowly increasing as he neared the house. When he stopped on the padio, he rubbed at his eyes again before knocking on the door gently. His Uncle opened the door a minute later, his eyes joyful at seeing his nephew.

"Hey, kiddo! You didn't tell me you were coming over!" Barry chirped, his gaze bright as he let his nephew into the house, leading him into the living room.

Wally replied with a shrug and rubbed his eyes again. "Hey, Uncle Barry, I think I'm just gonna call it an early night. I'm not feeling all that great."

Barry had been worried, but let Wally go up to the room he had at his Uncle's house. That had been an hour ago. In that time, Barry had been watching TV before he heard the yell from Wally. He rushed up the stairs and was beside his nephew in an instant, watching as Wally rubbed at his eyes and his lip quivered.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Barry asked him, worry edging its way into his voice. He watched as Wally continued to rub at his eyes, and he was quick to pull the kid into a hug. They sat like that for about 15 minutes, Barry hoping Wally would feel better, but in reality it just got worse.

The pain was now at such an extreme, that Barry had to let go of Wally and call the Watchtower in order to get some perimedics to try and help his now crying nephew in some way.

"Wally...? Wally c'mon you've got to tell me what's wrong so I can help you, kiddo...!" Barry pleaded quietly. Wally shivered and let out a cough from his crying, sending the boy into now histerics as he clutched his head; pulling at his brightly coloured hair.

Barry's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he stood up from kneeling next to his nephew on the floor, and tapped his foot impatiently. He gently placed his hand on Wally's forehead, which was burning up. Barry shook his head gently.

Just then, a quick knock at the door signaled the arrival of Batman and Superman, who were there to take Wally to the watchtower. Barry quickly ran down the stairs, and opened the door. He gave them a weak smile, and ushered them upstairs to Wally's room, where he was now on the floor curled into a ball clutching his head.

Bruce swiftly walked over to the boy on the floor, and took Wally's hands from his head. He felt Wally's forehead, sighed, forced open the boy's eyelids so he would look at him, scoffed, and let Wally move his hands back to where they had been.

Bruce stood up and moved over to Barry, his gaze sharp.

"What's wrong with him, Bruce?" Barry asked urgently, his baby blue eyes filled with concern and distress.

Bruce flicked his gaze back to the boy on the floor, and then back again to Barry.

"He has a headache. Severe migraine I would say. I suggest we take him up to the watchtower in order to give him proper medication that won't wear off in a couple of minutes," Bruce said, a smug grin placed on his face as he watched Barry's expression change into one of confusion.

"But... How could a headache be this bad...? Wally's a speedster, he shouldn't get headaches! Bruce, why does he even have a headache...?!" The blonde haired man whisper yelled to the brooding bat.

Bruce blinked at the question, but didn't hesitate before answering, "The cause of his migraine is most likely due to stress."

Barry was confused. Wally was stressed out? No that couldn't be! He didn't act like he was at all!

Barry took a quick look at the young speedster and noticed the bags under his eyes. Barry blinked. How had he not realized Wally was this stressed out? What was he even stressed out about?

"Uhm. I don't mean to interupt your discussion, but I think we should get going. Wally looks pretty bad," Superman chimed in, his voice also laced with worry as he watched the young speedster crying in pain.

Barry nodded and walked over to the ginger haired teen, picking him up gently and carrying him out of the door and downstairs, where Batman called up to the watchtower for a zeta. In an instant, they were all in the watchtower, Wally still crying in Barry's arms.

Barry quickly started walking towards the med bay, Batman trailing behind him. As Barry pushed open the doors to the med bay, Batman quickly called out for two doctors to come over and help with the predicament they were in.

Barry soflty layed Wally out on a hospital bed, and a doctor quickly inserted an IV that would pump medicine into his bloodstream, hopefully reducing the pain of the migraine. Just like if you were to take a pill without superspeed, the medicine for Wally would take about half an hour to kick in.

Wally was now starting to feel light headed as he ripped at his hair, wanting so badly to just smack his head until it stopped working so it wouldn't hurt so much, but knowing that that would just make things worse. He wished Dick were here right now. He would know exactly how to handle this. Just thinking about The Boy Wonder made Wally want to smile. They were best friends, and Wally completely relied on Richard for a social life. Richard knew this, of course, and it was easy to say that Richard needed Wally for the same reason.

As Wally slowly stopped ripping at his hair so much, Barry started to doze off. He hadn't even noticed when Batman had finally left, or when Robin had slipped into the room and into the chair beside Wally's bed.

Richard sighed and watched as Wally slowly calmed down from his histerical crying. He smiled sadly and watched Wally recover slowly, tears still silently streaming down his face. Bruce had told Richard about Wally not even twenty minutes before, and when Dick had heard, he demanded he be allowed into the watchtower to see Wally.

Surprisingly, Bruce had let Robin go, and he had been there in less than five minutes. Dick had been so filled with panic at hearing his best friend was in so much pain, that he had had to scrub at his face a bit while he watched his best friend struggle with the pain of the migraine.

Dick layed his head down on the side of Wally's bed and waited. About twenty minutes later, Wally placed his hand on top of Robin's head, startling Richard from his deep thinking.

"Wally! Oh my gosh you're okay!" Robin exclaimed before wrapping his arms tightly around his best buddy. Wally laughed lightly and wiped the tears from his face gently.

"Hey, no biggy, dude. It was just a headache," Wally said, his voice hoarse from crying.

Richard whipped his head up to look at Wally sternly. " It was not just a headache, you jerk! You scared the shit out of me! Totally not asterous of you, dude!"

Wally laughed lightly as Robin punched his shoulder jokingly.

"You like to laugh at my pain, don't you?" Richard said, laughing.

Wally rolled is eyes and looked over at his Uncle's sleeping form. He sighed, a frown spreading across his face. He knew he would be answering a lot of questions when his Uncle woke up. He reached up and ran a hand through his hair, which Dick noted as one of Wally's nervous ticks.

"Hey, man, it'll be okay. Just try and rest up, kay dude?" Richard said, a smile on his face as he sat and up and headed towards the exit.

Wally smiled weakly at him. "Yeah, okay. Seeya, dude."

Richard gave a small wave before exiting the room, heading back to the zeta platform so he could head home. He still had school tomorrow.

Wally sighed deeply and let his gaze wander around the room.

And then he realised. He was in the watchtower. The Watchtower. As in the one place he was certainly not allowed to go. He grinned. At least something good came from tonight, he thought, looking over at his Uncle before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes; a gleeful smile on his face as he drifted off into a deep sleep almost instantly.

End.


End file.
